Vampire Hunter Yugi
by Nekura Kydo
Summary: what happenes when the world is infested with vampires, and a member of the yugioh gang dies by their hands. well youll just have to read this to see
1. the first hunt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.**_

"Tea, look out!" Yugi yelled as the young brunette girl was nearly struck from behind. Luckily her quick, almost inhuman reflexes aloud her to dodge the attack.

"Thanks Yugi, I owe you one. Now lets get this guy. Um, where did he go?" Tea questioned, looking around for their enemy, who seemed to have disappeared.

"It's over here" Tristan called, chasing after it, in the direction of the cemetery. He was going top speed, followed closely by Joey, who was right on his heals. _If we don't get this guy soon, we'll lose him, and who knows how many more of those things, it will create, _Yugi thought to himself.

"Just where the heck is Yami, he shoulda been here by now" Joey called over his shoulder, as Yugi and Tea ran after the others.

"I don't know, but your right, he should have caught up to us by now, I hope nothing happened to him," Yugi called. He was worried, who knows what these creatures are capable of. Even Yami could be turned. Which was saying a lot considering he was a spirit. But that was how powerful their lord was, he could even turn the spirits of the dead into one of his own minions. Just then they reached the cemetery, as a figure in shadows struck at their enemy, bringing it to the ground. The figure steeped on the enemy's throat, pinning it. Then he turned to the others.

"So who wants to finish this guy off, any takers" Yami said, turning enough so the others could see his face, but being careful as to not let his captive up.

"I'll do it" Tea said, drawing her silver sword, which was incrusted with blood rubies. It was her favourite weapon. She walked up to the _thing, _as they liked to refer to it., and in one swift stroke, cut off its head, turning it to ash.

"Yami, what took you so long!" Yugi scolded. "We were all worried about you. Its not like your immune to them ya know."

"I know, that's why I waited here, encase you guys couldn't defeat it quickly, I figured it wouldn't expect to be struck, and I was right. Now lets go home, all of us." Yami said, turning in the direction of the game shop. The others followed, relived that the battle was finished, but knowing there were many more to come.


	2. the plan

That night Yugi laid on his bed, staring out his window at the moon. It had been a long night. Once the sun had started to set, he and his friends had begun their nightly hunt. They were vampire hunters, he and his friends had dedicated their lives to hunting down the things that had killed Serenity, Joey's sister. They were determined to stop the murders, by killing every last one of the creatures that they despised so much.

"Hey Yami" the spiky haired teen asked, rolling over.

"Yes, what is it Yugi?" he replied, genuinely inquisitive. He hoped there was nothing wrong.

"Well, it seems that every time we kill a vampire, one comes to replace it. I was just hoping that you knew of a way to destroy them all at once. And to keep them destroyed."

"Actually my light, there is a way. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you. But it seems that there is growing need for the vampires to be defeated." Yami sighed heavily. "There is only one way to defeat the vampires, all at once. You must defeat their lord. The king of vampires. By doing so, they will all fall, and many will return to their human state."

"Then that's what we have to do. We'll find the king of vampires, and destroy him." Yugi said with great determination. It was decided that night, in the morning Yami and Yugi would tell the others. They were going to track down the vampire lord and kill him, freeing his slaves, and saving humanity.


	3. searching

"Are you nuts!" Joey yelled, as Yugi told him of the plan that he and Yami had come up with that previous night.

"He's right, it's hard enough killing one vamp at a time, but to take on the leader, we'll never be able to do it." Tristan said, agreeing with Joey, which rarely happened.

"Oh common you guys, were stronger then we all think. We can do this, we just have to pool our talents" Tea said, talking them into it. Reluctantly, Joey and Tristan agreed on what they must do.

Latter that day, the gang gathered around in yogi's room, going over what they knew might give them clues as to who the vampire lord was. Things were not going that great.

"I say its Kaiba" Joey said. "Think about it you guys, he's cold, he's a loaner, and he dresses funny. It's gotta be him."

"Ok, who else votes for not listening to joey the rest of the night?" Tristan said, partly joking.

"He does have a point," Yami said, "but I do agree, it seems too farfetched."

"So then what are we going to do?" Tea questioned.

"We go out, and find answers," Yugi said, standing up. He walked to the chest at the end of his bed and pulled out their weapons, handing each one to its owner. "Lets go" and with that he walked out of the house, followed closely by his friends.

"Tell me who your master is!" Joey yelled at the vampire that he currently had pinned to a brick wall by it's cold throat. His silver dagger, which was dotted with sea blue sapphires, was pointed straight at its heart. The vampire chuckled, an evil, lifeless laugh.

"My master is one who will not be found so easily," she told him. "He is too important to be found." and with that she grabbed Joey's hand, and thrust herself on the dagger, turning herself to dust.

"Damn" was all he managed to say. He slumped out of the ally way, on his way to the park to meet his friends, and to see if they had come up with anything more than he had.


	4. meeting in the park

When Joey arrived at the park, he noticed the others sitting on a bench, quietly talking amongst themselves. Their faces all had a worried look on them, then lit up with an expression of pure relief when they saw who it was that approached them.

"Joey, you're ok! Did you have any luck?" Tea asked as she stood to greet her friend. She was relieved to see him safe and unharmed.

"Ya I'm ok, but I didn't have any luck. All I got was that their lord was rich and powerful." he was disgusted with himself. He had chased down a vampire and let it live. All so he could get some useless information out of it. How was he to get revenge upon his sister's killer if he couldn't find it, let alone kill it? Then again he didn't know who it was. Not that that mattered, if they could find this vampire lord, all would be good. At least he'd have his revenge. Joey was about to scream in frustration, but Yugi spoke up before he had the chance.

"Ya we didn't get anywhere either. The most we got was that the lord was rich and powerful and a CEO. He owns a mansion in town. Not that it will help us any. There's hundreds of CEO's in town, and its not like we can go up to each one and say 'are you a vampire.' We'd be locked away for sure." yugi let out a long, heavy sigh. He had just made himself depressed. He removed a silver arrow from the quiver on his back and started spinning the glittering weapon in between his fingers. There was an awkward silence between the friends. Joey was the first to speak.

"I still say it's Kaiba." he said, completely serious, but with a friendly tone in his voice.

"Joey for the last time it's not Kaiba. Now mill you give it a rest," Tea said, gently slugging him in the arm.

"Well can we kill him just to make sure," the tall blonde questioned. He was mostly joking.

"No!" the others all yelled in unison. Then they all laughed together. The first true laugh they had shared since Serenity's death.

"Common everyone," Tristan said, standing. "We had better go home and get some rest; after all, we have a busy night ahead of us tomorrow."

"Ya he's right, night everyone. Yugi you coming?" Tea questioned.

"Yup." said the spiky haired teen. Then he and Tea left the park walking in one direction, as joey and Tristan headed the other way. Tonight they'd rest, and then tomorrow the real work would begin.


	5. looking for clues

That day the gang decided to go see Professor Hawkins. They knew that he possessed a vast knowledge of the ancient world, and an ever greater library. They just prayed he was home, and that they could find something.

They reached the professors mansion and Yami stepped up to ring the doorbell. The ring was sharp, and very loud. He guessed that it was the perfect thing for a house this massive. It was Rebecca who answered the door.

"Hi Yami, hi guys. What brings all of you here?" the little blonde girl asked, obviously pleased to see them. She smiled warmly at all of them, then gave a little wink to Yugi, which made him blush a bright shade of crimson.

"Hi Rebecca," Tea said cheerfully, ignoring the wink. "We need your help, or rather your grandfathers. Can we possibly speak with him?"

"Sorry guys, but gramps isn't in right now. But I can help, what is it that you need?" she said, stepping aside and motioning for them to step into the rather large front hall.

"We need to look at some of his books. Anything he has on vampires, if that's ok," Yugi said, smiling at her, trying to be polite.

"Sure, right this way," Rebecca said, leading the way to her grandpa's library. The room was massive. At least twenty feet high and consisted of shelves filled with books on all different subjects. Rebecca led the way to a large shelf, near the back of the room.

"Here you go guys; this entire shelf is filled with vampire books. Now is there anything else you need?" questioned the small blonde. She seemed politely ignorant to the fact that they had just showed up out of nowhere, asking to look at vampire books.

"No thanks, this will do," Joey said to her, just trying not to call her kid, which he knew she hated. She proceeded to leave the room.

"Good luck on your summer project for school you guys," she said turning. _So that was why she was so ignorant to the fact that we're here, Tristan guessed._ _For a genius, she sure could be dense sometimes. No matter though. _They had gotten just what they needed. Access to hundreds of books on vampires, and a room to study them in.

They had spent hours looking through countless books, and had found nothing. Tea was ready to fall asleep. That's when she glanced over to the shelf where the books on vampires were. There was a space in the shelf, where they had taken books from. And she noticed something in the wall, something different. She walked up to the wall, almost mindlessly, as though in a trance. She gently glided her fingers over the awkward stone, then realised that it was a loose brick; it was just covered in dust. She gently pried the brick out, and then gently placed it on the shelf. She reached in the hole and felt around. Then she pulled out a small black book. It was very old, ancient even. It was small, about the size of a diary, and it was pitch black. Tea walked over to the desk she had been sitting at, and opened the book. She proceeded to read. That's when she started to notice what she was reading.

"Guys, quick I think I found something," she called. The boys all ran over to her. She proceeded to read the book to them. It told of the lord, how to find him by using pentagrams and a map. How to kill him, and what to watch out for.

_This is too easy, _Yami thought. _Why would someone write a book like this, and not use it. It's too suspicious, but if it will help us win, then I suppose it can't hurt. _

"Well, looks like we have all we need, this will help us win for sure," Yugi said, optimistically. He called Rebecca into the room. He asked to borrow the book, and she had no problem with it. They left the Hawkins residence, and headed towards Yugi's, they were ready to win, they just needed to find where the vampire lord lived. And that would no longer be a challenge.


	6. perparing for the fight

They had done exactly as the book had told them, and they were pleased, for now they had a set plan. They knew where the vampire lord lived, and they were going there tonight to destroy him. They gathered their weapons, Tristan had his silver katana's with the bright green emeralds incrusting them. Yugi with his gleaming bow and arrows, covered in diamonds. Tea and her blood ruby speckled sword. Joey and his dagger with the sapphires. And Yami, holding his quarter staff, made of silver, which was covered in amber jewels. They had all coated their weapons in a liquid concentrate of garlic, knowing that all they had to do was cut the vamps, even a little and they would died instantly. This was war, and they were out to win.

They were standing in front of the gates to a rather large, but very elegant house. It was painted white, and had a maroon trim. The black roof was the perfect accent to it.

"I still say its Kaiba," Joey said, trying to lighten the mood, as the others were all silent and gloomy. Tea gave him a very disgusted look.

"For the last time Joey, it is not Kaiba!" she yelled at him.

"Ok ok geesh. I was only trying to cheer you guys up a little. I know this is really important, but can't we at least be a little happy?" he questioned, worried about his friends. They all smiled at him, and thanked him for trying.

"Alright, are you ready to do this, we must all be prepared," Yami said, unsure himself if he was ready. But he knew he had to be strong, ready for anything. They had an arsenal on them, holy water, silver weapons, and stakes. They were ready for anything, weapon wise anyway. But they needed to be ready in both mind, as well as body.

"Yes Yami, we're ready. It's ok. You don't have to worry," Yugi said, comforting him.

"We can do this, and we will. Now lets go." then they pushed open the huge iron gates, and boldly walked up to the manor. They were ready for anything, and they needed to be, for they had no idea what was in store for them on this night.


	7. meeting the lord

As they walked up to the front door, the oak double doors swung open, as if to great them. They ignored this fact, and walked straight into the house. They all drew their weapons, anticipating an ambush. They walked straight ahead, then noticed the only way to go was up. There were no doors on the main floor of the house, other than the one they just walked through, so they climbed the flight, and were surprised. The floor that they had all just stepped on gave way, sending them falling through the air. They landed hard on the stone floor, giving off a loud thump. They all groaned as they rose to their feet, rubbing the bruised places on their bodies. That's when they hear the loud chuckle. Someone or something found it very amusing that they just fell ten feet down, and landed on solid stone.

They looked around, trying to figure out who it was, but the lights were very dim down here. They could barely see each other let alone anyone who could be watching them.

"Who's there," Tristan called out, not expecting an answer. That's when the lights flared brightly, illuminating the dark room. They heard the laugh again, it was cold and harsh, but somehow familiar. They followed it down the long corridor, then stepped out into a large circular room. It was at least twenty feet across, and made of the same stone as the floor. The torches that aligned the walls made the room glow a bright orange-yellow. It was damp, but somehow warm down here. Erie but calm. The room was a sanctuary to vampires, they were sure. Then a man stepped out of the shadows, and walked to a large chair, a thrown rather, and took his seat. This man, they guessed was the one who they had been looking for. His face was still somehow emerged in shadow, but his presence seemed too familiar. He let out another laugh, cold and harsh.

"So you finally found me, I'm impressed. I had expected it to take a lot longer for you to find me, even with all the clues I left you, such as the book you found in professor Hawkins house. After all, you do have Wheeler on you team." the man said, revealing his face from behind the shadows. The hunters all let out a loud gasp, shocked at who they were now faced with.

"See guys," Joey said, somehow managing to make jokes at a time like this. "Told ya it was Kaiba."


	8. the shock of a lifetime

"Joey, I can't believe this, of all times you had to be right, you had to pick this one," Tea scolded.

"Hey man, I'll never doubt you again," Tristan said, looking like he was ready to faint, or throw up. That's when they heard the laughter of two women come from behind Kaiba. As the laughter grew louder, two figures stepped out of the shadows, taking a place at either of Kaiba's sides. This caused all of the hunters to nearly break out in tears.

"No," Joey whispered, sobbing, his head down, his blonde hair covering his eyes. "NO! Kaiba how could you, you bastard!" He screamed, as he looked in horror at the faces of his sister Serenity, and his beloved Mai. They had been turned, no doubt by Kaiba's own fangs.

"Hahahaha, Wheeler, don't be so surprised, or upset, you'll be joining them soon enough, that's why I lured you all here after all, so that you can become part of my army. Yes Wheeler, even you will be joining me. Not by my choice, however, but at the persistence of your sister here. Quite a beauty, isn't she." Then he leaned his face up, and she kissed him. This made Joey even madder. He tightened his grip on his dagger, ready to slash Kaiba's throat. That's when Yami stepped in front of him, preventing him from attacking.

"No Joey, that's exactly what he wants you to do. Don't give in. Stay calm, we'll find away to save them."

"Save us," Mai laughed. "We wanted this. Kaiba has given me all of the power I ever wanted. I'm happy now."

"As am I big brother. Before I was changed, I was a scared little girl, always standing on the sidelines, hoping you would be ok. Now I don't have to worry, I'm stronger then you could ever be." It broke Joey's heart to hear his loved ones say this. He hung his head as he begun to cry. "Mai, you were powerful as you were. You're and excellent duellist, and one of the strongest, bravest people I know. And sis, you were never week. You were always the brave one. And you have heart. You were so kind and caring, loving and loyal. I can't believe you let him change you two." He was letting his tears flow freely now.

"Enough of this. Girls, go ahead and do your thing," Kaiba said, obviously bored.

"As you wish master," Mai and Serenity said in unison, then they attacked. Mai launched herself at Joey's throat, wail Serenity went after Tea. Tea held up her sword, blocking her attack, wile Joey struggled to keep Mai's fangs away from his throat. The others split up, Yugi helping Tea, and Tristan helping Joey. Yami meanwhile went after Kaiba.


	9. the final battle

Yami's Staff and Kaiba's golden sword collided, causing sparks to fly. They struggled to overpower one another, eventually causing themselves to fly back. Yami leapt at Kaiba, preparing to take him down at all costs. Kaiba easily blocked Yami's attempt to strike him down with his sword. "Do you honestly think you have what it takes to defeat me, pathetic weakling," the stone-hearted teen smirked, quickly and swiftly appearing behind his rival and he prepared to drive his sword into Yami's back. Fortunately, before the tip of the blade was able to touch so much as a hair on Yami's back, he turned around and blocked the attack.

They were both warn out after a long intense battle. The others were not fairing so well either. Tristan and Joey had Mai at bay, but there was no way she was giving up just yet. The same for Yugi, Tea and Serenity.

"Yugi what can we do, it's not like we can destroy them. They're our friend," Tea said, sounding very out of breath.

"I don't know Tea, but we have to try something, anything, but we cant kill them," Yugi responded, panting heavily. They were all very tired. Under normal circumstances they would have killed their opponents. But this was anything but an ordinary situation. These were their friends, their family, and they were more powerful then any opponent they had previously faced.

Joey suddenly let out a cry of pain as Mai slammed him against a wall, tearing his shoulder with her fangs. He was lucky that she had missed his neck.

"Joey!" the others called out in unison. They tried to help him but they were blocked by their adversaries.

"I don't think so," Serenity hissed, knocking Tea back with a powerful blow. They knew that this battle must end now, but the hunters had no clue of how to do it. That's when Yugi had an idea.

"Tristan, Tea, protect Joey," he called, raising his bow, aiming straight at Kaiba. "Joey, toss me your dagger. Quick, we don't have much time." Yugi prayed that his plan would work. Joey obeyed, with a very confused look upon his face. Yugi loaded his bow with Joey's dagger, and called out Yami's name. Yami knew immediately what Yugi was up to. He moved out of the way, just as Kaiba was about to strike. Luckily he dodged most of the attack, only his arm was cut. Kaiba raised his sword, ready to go in for a brutal attack. Just as he did this, Yugi released his bow, causing the silver dagger to fly, straight at Kaiba's blackened, un-beating heart. The weapon spun in the air, piercing the void where Kaiba's heart once was. He let out a blood curdling scream, dropping his weapon. He managed to take a step back, towards his thrown, then as he fell into the exquisite chair, he turned into dust, leaving behind only the dagger that had pierced his heart. Then Serenity and Mai started screaming in pain, their bodies wrenching on the floor, twisting uncontrollably. The hunters looked on in terror, not knowing what to do, then as suddenly as the screaming began it stopped. Mai and Serenity lied motionless on the floor, letting out a small sob now and then. Joey and the others rushed over to the girls, hoping there was something that they could do.


	10. a happy ending

"Mai, Serenity," he called hugging Mai. She lifted her arms and hugged him back.

"Thank you Joey, you and the others freed us. Thank you so much, all of you," she said through shameful tears.

"So you two are ok, you're human again," Tristan asked, still holding his katana, ready to strike if needed.  
"Yes Tristan were fine now," Serenity said standing, and kissing him softly, as a thank you for saving her life, and her humanity. Tristan stood there, blushing, amazed at how she could be kissing him of all people. As Joey was helping Mai to her feet, he nearly dropped her when he saw this. He leapt straight into Tristan.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' kissing my sister!" he shrieked.

"Big brother, please, stop this. He didn't kiss me, I kissed him," Serenity pleaded with Joey. This floored him. He was at a loss for words.

"I can't believe this," he finally managed to say. "Well, if you want to date Tristan, I guess I can't stop you, you're old enough to choose your own guy. I'm just glad its him.," he told her, smiling down at the young brunette girl. She immediately hugged him, she was so happy.

"Thank you so much big brother. I choose him, and it means al lot to me that you approve." and she ran to Tristan who scooped her up in his arms, and spun her in a circle in the air. Then he gently brought her down and kissed her.

"I don't know what to say Ren. I've been wanting to ask you out for the longest time. I just didn't know if you'd ever say yes. That and the fact Joey would have killed me," he added with a smile, hugging his new girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm still gonna kill ya Tristan," Joey said jokingly. "Now what do you say to us getting out of here," he suggested.

"Sounds great," Tea said, grabbing Yugi's hand, and lightly kissing him on the cheek, causing him to turn a deep shade of crimson.

"I think I saw a ladder along the wall where we first fell," Yami added, walking back the way they came, Yugi and Tea following close behind, hand in hand. Tristan and serenity following their lead, right behind them. Then Joey was about to leave, but Mai stopped him.

"Hey Wheeler, I have a few things for you," she said leaning down kissing him passionately.

"Wow, Mai, I wasn't expecting that," he said, looking like he was about to float to heaven.

"I know, that's why I did it," she said winking. Then she turned to follow the others.

"Hey Mai, didn't you say you had a few things for me," the tall blonde questioned.

"Ya, the other thing was a girlfriend, and you better not say no," she called back over her shoulder.

"Are you nuts! How could I ever say know to you Mai," he replied smiling as wide as his face would allow, chasing after her. When he caught up, he grabbed her hand. And as they walked along the corridor she rested her head along his shoulder, her golden hair falling to the side.


	11. a new evil

"Stupid Hunters. They're gonna pay for this. For all they have robbed me of," a voice said from the shadows "They're all happy, and in love, but they're going to pay." then the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing the youngest Kaiba brother, Mokuba.

"You've destroyed my brother, and my life. You will all pay for what you have done," he said with a sneer. True, Seto had no idea that his little brother had known his deepest secret, but for years, he had followed Seto down to the rotten house, and into the secret dungeon. He knew all of Seto's secrets, and although he was human, he knew he would find a way to destroy the Hunters, the same way Seto had planed. They had destroyed his family, so now, the orphan would destroy them, and his brother had left behind the very means to do it. He slumped back into the shadows, knowing that one day when he was older, he'd destroy them, and make them atone for what they have done to him.


End file.
